Happily Ever After
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is what I think would have happened at the series finale if the show continued. This is a mix between the show and the movie from 1947. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Mrs. Muir is now in her 90's her children have moved away and Martha has passed. It is now she and the ghost of Captain Gregg. What will happen when it's time to go?


Okay, this is my first 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir' fic. I've seen the 1947 movie and loved it and been watching the show and loving Edward Mulhare as Captain Gregg. This is what I think what would have happened if they continued with the show for many more seasons. I believe that this is how it would have ended on the season finale. Do enjoy!

* * *

Many years had passed Carolyn still lived in Gull Cottage, but now she owned it. She had decided to write a biography on Captain Daniel Gregg and this time when she wrote on one of his stories he gave her, she did not cut out anything. She wrote it down exactly how he had described it to her, except for a little minor grammar adjustments. Jon and Candy had moved out long ago, Candy had gotten married. Jon had decided that he wanted to be a Sea Captain just like Captain Gregg, but instead of watching over trades of spices he was on a fishing ship watching over his crew. He didn't marry til later in his life when a woman he thought he never met came along. As for Candy she married a Sea Captain of the Navy and had two kids who now were grown up.

Mrs. Muir sat in one of her favorite chairs in the master room as she read a letter that Candy had wrote to her. Captain Gregg popped up beside her reading the note as well. "Well it seems like Candy has found a great man and now have kids. That's great to hear."

"Yes it is Captain." Carolyn replied looking up at him. As a ghost would, he had never aged he stayed the same over the years. As for Carolyn, she was in her nineties. She looked a lot better than some women her age, but she was getting tired a lot. Martha had passed on a couple of years ago. She wished that she had stayed back at times so they could talk and reminisce on the old days. But she didn't stay around as a ghost. It was just her and the Captain.

Carolyn slowly got up from her chair and started walking towards the door. Captain Daniel Gregg quickly opened the door for her so she didn't have to use any of her extra strength to do so. It pained him to see her do this, but he would have done the same thing, probably, if he had lived to be an old man. But his life had gotten cut short due to that blasted gas heater. "My Dear, are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked as he walked down the stairs beside her.

"I'm fine Captain, but thank you." she replied tiredly. When she reached the bottom of the stair case she walked into the kitchen and there she got herself some milk and put it in a pot for it to warm up.

"Sit down madam, I'll take care of the milk, you need to up hold your strength."

"Captain I am very well off I can do it." She went to go to the pot of milk, but Captain Gregg didn't allow it. He gently forced Mrs. Muir to sit down and he made her sit there. She huffed and struggled, but soon got worn out fast. Sighing she watched as the Captain poured the milk into a glass and brought it over for her.

"Here you are my darling." Carolyn slowly took the glass of warm milk and slowly started to drink it. She sat it on the table and she looked up at Daniel who had sad eyes looking down at her.

"Why are you so sad?" she questioned him.

Captain Daniel Gregg walked over to her and got down on his knees and gently took her hands into his and replied, "It's getting close to time dear."

She looked at him and sighed, "I know Daniel...I know and I'm just so tired."

Captain Gregg felt as if he had a heart again and it was going to burst out of his chest when she had said his name. "You will not be tired anymore soon." He paused when he saw that she had barely even touched her milk. "You need to drink more milk my darling."

"Don't boss me on what I need to do." Carolyn retorted. She looked away from him and to the glass of milk and slowly took another sip.

"Let's get you ready for your nap," he whispered. He gathered all his power and lifted his beloved in his arms and carried her upstairs to the master room. The bed was unmade and he gently laid her down in it and brushed back the hair that was in her eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Will dying hurt Daniel?" she asked as her smile turned into a frown of worry.

Captain Gregg started to get choked up but kept calm and replied quietly, "No, it's just like going to sleep."

Carolyn smiled and closed her eyes. Daniel Gregg knew it was her time. And once he stood up he watched as her soul left her body and was standing in front of him. But it wasn't of the old woman whom she was. It was her young self, the one that he and fallen in love with since the moment she and her family moved into Gull Cottage. "Daniel..."

"Carolyn, my darling." he whispered. She ran up to him and was able to hug him for the first time and feel warmth from his body against hers. She felt him kiss her forehead. She looked up at him, and as she did he captured her lips in his and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and allowed her head to rest in the crook of his elbow. When they pulled away from each other they looked outside to see a bright light beckoning for them.

"It's time." he said as he gave her his arm for her to hold on to. She took it and they walked down the stairs. The door flew opened and clouds as well as the bright light waited for them. They walked out of the house and into the light to be together for eternity in heaven.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. Please be kind, this is my first Ghost and Mrs. Muir fic. Tell me what you think. Please R&R!


End file.
